Gaara's child
by animethought
Summary: a women who ran to not only protect her child but the man she loved.dies doing that.now years later Gaara hears word about another person who can control sand but also about his mysterious backround.he sends teams to find him.what will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is a story that I came up with. Mainly Gaara son centric because it's mostly about his life but there will be a lot of gaara and others too!

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Prologue

I was running and that was all I had in mind as I ran as fast as I could. A small bundle in my arms not making a noise as the evil men that have been chasing me since my baby was born an even before. Even when I had to leave my village along with the father of my child. It still hurt me to the point of near death that I had to leave him without an explanation but even I knew that he having a child right now was a horrible thing. It would just give him another weakness he couldn't afford. He was taking a huge risk with just me but a child. It was just too much! He didn't even know that he was a father!

I looked down at the new born in my arms. It was a boy. And he looked just like his father. He even had a small patch of unruly red hair growing. He was his exact copy except his eyes were a shade lighter than his father's sea foam eyes.

A crack caught my attention behind me. Shit! They were catching up to me pretty quickly! I made a sharp turn to the left hoping to deter them just a little but it didn't work and they were still on my tail! Sliding to a halt at a rushing stream. I had no choice. Though the chances of my baby boy living through the night were low this was the best chance he would have to live. It was apparent that I was going to die tonight, the least I can do for my son is to do as much as I can for him to live.

I placed him carefully into a hollowed out log and gave him a quick peck on his cheek before sending him on his way. But before I could let go I ripped off my necklace. The one his father gave to me. It was of a star. I carefully placed it on his small blanket as I finally let go of the log that soon carried him off to somewhere hopefully safer. I heard shouts and I took off in the other direction. Tears streaming down my face at the image of my son leaving me.

I didn't make it far before they had caught me. Well if I was going down I wasn't going down without a fight plus the time they used to kill me the more time my child had to make it far away from them.

To say that at the end I was happy was an understatement. I had lost the fight but my son was far gone and these guys wouldn't be able to find him for a long time. A small smile came to my face as they once again asked me where he was. And like last time I remained quiet. They came forward to me. I didn't want to see what they planned to do to me but I didn't have to worry much longer. I felt the cold metal against my through a soon a slight sting and then my world began to go dark. But that was ok for me because now I knew that my son was going to be alive and that was enough for me. I heard them begin to leave an I was left lying in the middle of the forest floor to die. My thoughts turned to the man I loved. The father of my child. Gaara… il miss you too.

I'm sorry.

So is it? I know I have another story but I had this one longer. So il try my best to keep up review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back again! Umm hope you enjoy this!Thanks for the reviews people keep it up if you want more! Review!

Declaimer-I own nothing!

Ch.1

I was sitting in my chair waiting for any news to come by me. Something to keep me busy for a bit. Anything to keep me thinking about her. It's been years (10 to be exact) since I heard anything from her. It's just that one day she just got a left. With not one thing to say! She just got up one day a left me. She left the village. A no one even seemed to realize till a full 24 hours later. And by that time she was long gone. She was claimed as a missing ninja even though I really didn't want to. But I had to I was the kazekage.

Looking back down to my desk I saw the paper work I had finished long ago. Since she left I jumped back into my kazekage work. Even when I first became kazekage I didn't go as far as I had since she left. I just needed something to keep her out of my mind. Even for a little bit. Na worse was the questions had about her disappearance. Like why did she live? Was she ok? Was she even still alive? At the thought of her dead me heart seemed to tighten on its own. I can't take it for much longer! I needed something! Anything to keep my from losing my sanity! An then a miracle seemed to have come cause Kankuro walked into my office looking like he was just jumped.

"Gaara! I won't believe what the report we keep on getting!" kankuro seemed to be in frenzy now. His makeup was smudged a little and his outfit looked like it was mauled by a bear!

"Kankuro what's wrong? You look like you just got mauled by a bear." Kankuro barley even looked like he registered what I said. All he did was continue forward to me. His face caught between complete glees a shock. What got him so worked up?

"oooh Gaara you have no idea, no idea do you?" he was starting to worry me a little. He slightly reminded me of a crazed man now.

"no idea of what? Kankuro you're not making any since. What were the reports you got? "I was starting to get out of my chair. Trying to get closer to him just in case he finally lost it. An I thought I was going insane! Just then Temari jumed into my office next. Looking just as much as a mess as kankuro does. Man was everyone getting mauled by a freaking bear! Where is it any way? We are in the middle of a freaking desert!

"YOU!" Temari pointed in my general direction but it was also Kankuro's direction. So kindof confusing who she was angry at. She marched to kankuro and grabbed the report he was holding an coming towards me next. I have to admit after so many years of began around my sister her anger still go me a little nervous. She came to me. she shoved the report in my face.

"Read." She ordered me. wasn't I supposed to be ordering her? But I let it slide. Looking at the report still shoved n my face I began to read as much could. My eyes began to widen when I continued. I gently brought the report away from my face so I could read in more deeply with it.

"Got a secret there Gaara?" Temari asked me an a very pissed off tone. I didn't even bother to answer her as I continued to read.

A YOUNG FIGURE HAS BEEN SEEN IN MULITPLE AREAS WHERE HE WOULD ACT ON RANDOM MISSION ALREADY GIVEN TO NINJAS ANCOMPLETE THEM BEFORE THE WORKERS COULD EVEN GET THERE. THE FIGURE APEARS TO BE OF A YOUNG AGE. THE FIGURE ALSO SEEMS TO BE ABLE TO WIELD SAND AS A WEAPONS AN SHILED. WE ARE UNABLE TO CAPTURE THEIS FIGURE FOR INTERRORGATION. THOUGH WE ASSUME THAT THE SUSPECT MAY HAVE A STRONG CONNECTION TO THE KAZEKAGE OF THE SAND VILLAGE.

That as far as I could take it before began to feel dizzy having to sit down I had a feeling I knew who this child was already though it was a fair shot.

Temari an kankuro began to hover over me. kankuro couldn't have looked happier while Temari just seemed as worried about this news as I was.

"so what are you going to do now daddy?" Kankuro voice got my attention as I began to grab my surroundings. I sat up in my chair thinking of what I was going too ordered. I knew for sure that I couldn't just leave someone like this kid on his own an plus I just had to know! I sat up an looked at Temari. I stood up straight while the both of them backed off.

"Temari send out a search party an began to look for the other sand wielder. Kankuro investigate the where about of him an then both of you return an report to me in 62 hours. Understood?" I gave out the order and they left to go fill it. I was very stressed out right now. I hadn't seen her inn years and now I find out that I may have a child! What the hell was going through her head when she left! I just wonder what other surprises can come to me.

Change of pov.

"Hehehehehe…" I couldn't hold in the giggles that bubbled up my throat. I've been in this village for a about two weeks and the ninja that I "stole" their mission from were still looking for me. hahahaha! This is to rich!

"hey stop laughing like that you're getting us unwanted attention." Ren said beside me. En has been my friend for years. Ever since we ran into each other at the mansion of Rusiki. Both of us got into a sticky situation with the "ghost" there. It just turned out to be some idiots wanting to scare people off from the place. What are they 12!

Sigh Ren is just like me in a lot of ways though we are very different. Like for instance we both like to go around a mess with ninja! That's like our Olympics! But he's about a year older than me. he's like 10. Not old enough to graduate from the ninja academy but he's already better than most Chunin! He's been helping me with my fighting style. Also with my control over elements. He says it weird that I have complete control over sand but then again he's the same with fire. So no harm no foul.

Hehehe the ninja just realized that the mission they were sent out for was already completed by us. "Seriously Kanjin you need to stop laughing they are looking at us now." Ren again whispered to me. though I could tell there was some true urgency. so shut my mouth pretty quick. Unfortunately the idiots seemed to have noticed us because he was coming to us. Crap i readjusted my pilot like hat to cover more of my face as Ren adjusted his hood to do the same.

"hey what are you two doing? Shouldn't you be running home?" Great another one of these. There are always grownups who think that they know everything just by looking at it and when they look at us they see just two kid's bang idiots. When in reality they are the idiot. Ah well they will realize sooner or later.

"yes sir we were on our way till you side tracked us." Ren lied smoothly. I still don't know how he managed to do that an still look innocent. The guard must have bought the lie because he just shook his head and left us. We turned around an continued to walk on the trail that would lead us out of this village. We had worked odd jobs around the village for the past two weeks. Saving so we could pay for the essentials. like food. Yea Ren was very storing on keeping a clean conscience so we couldn't steel, gamble, or really do any ting bad. So let's just say for the first few weeks I was with Ren t was quite an adjustment. But in the long run it was worth it. I felt way better than I had in years! An plus I wasn't alone anymore. When I was just an infant I was abandoned an found by a creek by some weird colt people. They took me in a raised me till I was 5. Then I was "adopted" by a nice couple who looked after me for about a year before there was a raid on the village I was living in. I was separated from them an imp not even sure now if they lived or not. But Ren told me that was in the past an if I wanted to move forward I had to let go of my anger towards the people who did that to me.

Ren was very smart. He once told me that before he went on his own he was tested and his /q was through the charts! But when I asked him why he didn't stay and be the genius of the village he just told me he wanted freedom. I'm not sure what he meant by that I just know that he never really went into detail. But what I could infer was that he ran away from home when he was young and he never went back since. Bu it also knew people were still looking for him. A few months back we ran into a group who tried to take him somewhere. They kept on saying it was time to go back "home" but Ren kept on fighting them an finally we ran away together. Since then he has avoided certain areas. Especially around the leaf village. I think that is where he was before any of this happened. When I tried to get more information form him he just said he wanted freedom like always but this time he said that a name only has as much power over you that you let it. And that was that. I never wanted to go to deep in to it because he never went to deep with me and my time with the occult. So yea we had a basic understanding.

Sigh we were making our way to a new village. This one was on a way larger bases then any of the villages we spent our time in. we were heading towards the sand village and for some reason I could help but notice that I had multiple feelings about going there. I had never been in a dessert before but Ren said that I had to control the sand better and what better place than a dessert! Sigh some ting was going to go wrong. I could practically feel it in my bones. Oh well as long as I had Ren with me what's the worse can happen?

Oooh what's going to happen on their way to the sand village? What's gaara going to do now? What about Temari an knakuro. And who is Ren? Keep reading an find out. Oh an if you want more if me read my other story a new look. Father along then this one! Ok REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm back and I brought something for you all! Thanks to all who review! It helps a lot! So here's the chapter promised! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto an anything. Just my Oc's 

Kanjin pov.

We were moving pretty slowly for some reason. Ren just slowed down to a point where I had a feeling that we were following someone. I gave him a questioning look but he just brought his pointer finger to his lips and made the sign for me to be quiet. I did what he asked of me but I still didn't know why yet. As a precaution I brought my hat down further to cover my face. Ren did the same with his hood but before I could take another step forward he put his hand out to block me. A then he locked eyes with me and silently told me not to move. I nodded and planted my feet down firmly to show him I understood.

Ren took off fast towards whatever it was he need thought was there. For a few moments I heard nothing. I was sure that there was nothing an it was just a false alarm but then I heard screams a clashing of metal. Then I heard multiple thumps. I took it as a go an find Ren. As I ran to the general area I could sense Ren I found I was wrong to leave the spot he told me to stay. Ren was in a deadly lock with an man in black. Ren was facing me while the man's back was to me. I looked into Ren eyes to see what I should do. I didn't know if I should attack or just wait for Ren to take care of it.

Ren looked right into my eyes and could tell he was trying to basically tell me to run away. All around us there were bodies or people Ren must have already taken care of but the guy Ren was tangled up now was tough.

Oh crap…

The guy must have realized that Ren was trying to tell me something because he shifted a little to see me standing behind him. His body seemed to freeze at the sight of me and so did Ren. It seemed every one's eyes were on me now and my more shy side came into the open. I pulled my hat even further down my face to cover the slight blush coming on from all the attention.

"Kanjin run!" Ren yelled to me as he lurched his weight on the guy. Gaining his full attention now as Ren began to viciously attack him. I didn't move for a bit. Not sure whether to listen to Ren or join in an try to help, but there was a problem in helping Ren. I didn't really know how to defend myself very well yet. I wasn't strong like Ren is. An plus this guy seemed to be pretty tough f he could stand on equal footing as Ren.

I was scared and I wasn't sure whether to run or not. I was terrified yes an I wanted to run but at the same time I didn't want to leave Ren. I didn't want to be a coward.

"Kanjin Run! Go! What are you waiting for! Run away!" There was defiantly some panic in Ren's voice. An that's when I got scared and I turned and began to run towards the area Ren had originally told me to stay at.

"Wait! I need to talk to you!" the man Ren was fighting with yelled after me. But I wasn't listening any more. Just listened to Ren an kept on going. Tears running down my cheeks as I prayed to whatever power were out there to keep Ren safe and bring him back to me somehow.

Ren pov.

Damn this guy was tough! I hadn't have to put up this much of a fight in a while. But sense Kanjin had left I didn't have to hold back as much as I would have if he was around. Pulling my kunai back I go some distance between us taking in his apparel. He wore a sand village head band on his head so I knew where he was from. But his whole entire outfit was weird. In all honesty it kind of reminded me of a cat. Especially with those two pints on top of his head. They looked like cat ears.

"Who are you?" I asked just wanting to know who he was. I already knew people were trying to get to Kanjin. They have attacked before but I had to make sure who this person was an weather if he was actually trying to get to Kanjin or me. F he was hear for me on my parent orders then I would have a message for him to give.

"My name is Kankuro no Sabaku. Who are you little fella an also your friend?" ok yea this guy was after "my little friend". Sheesh the guy sounded like a pedophile. But if he wanted today this game then fine. I'm game!

"I'm Ren and that was "my little friend" pedophile!" he seemed to be taken back by accusation

"Hey I'm not a pedophile! Ok? Just curious." Ok yea this guy is just asking for an ass kicking now! Just Curious my ass! There is no way I'm letting this guy go now! He can kiss his sorry ass life goodbye now! My anger goes the better of me and I launched myself at him. Showing my killing intent already.

"Whoa! Come on I just want to talk that's all!" his despret attempt to reconcile was lost on me as I continued to attack. My kunai already out an being swung at him. He was pretty quick but right now I was pissed. And he was the unlucky idiot to be my victim. Oh he wouldn't die but he would be placed in jail for sure! I'd make sure of it! He brought out his own kunai already to fend me off.

"Hey come on we can go back to me home and we can all sit down and talk this through. Just get your little friend and we will all just go back to me hous-"I didn't allow him to finish. Go back to his house what did he take us for! What did he think I was an idiot or something! I was so angry at him for even thinking about any of the things that were going through his head!

"Arghhhh…!" Clashed my foot to his face and he was down. That was when I relied screwed up. My eyes were different from their usably dark blue. They were red. I could feel it. An the guy saw it to. He was staring at me intently at me. Though right now I wasn't sure if it was because he was pedophile or if he knew what my eyes meant.

"You're an Uchia? Wait your Rensuki uchia! Oh my god you went missing yea-"I cut him off before he could finish anything he said. A good hit on the head knocked him out. No would believe him that head wound an plus he is a pedophile. They would just think that he was insane or something. I grabbed him by his shoulders and began to drag him by the rest of his men. I didn't want any of them waking up an causing more trouble. Especially with Kanjin around. So I found some rope on one of then an tied all the men together. It was going to be a pain to drag all of them to the two ahead but on the bright side it was only a few miles ahead of us. Once they were tied up nice an tight I went in the direction Kanjin ran to.

It wasn't long till I heard sobs. Oh no was he hurt!

"Kanjin? Where are you? Are you alright?" I waited a few moments before I was tackled to the ground with Kanjin on top of me. Crying into my shirt as he began to scream things couldn't understand into my chest. I just placed my arms around his back an began to rub his back in what I thought would be a soothing way. Soon his sobs subsided and he looked at me through half lidded eyes. I could tell that all of the action today had tired him out an that he was bout ready to take a nap. But we couldn't afford that we still needed to get the guys to the next town. I picked him up and began to look for anything amiss.

The only thing wrong was that s light sea eyes were drowsy. That was good. I picked him up and began to carry I'm back to the area I left the men. They were all still out. That was good. I kneeled down to kanji level.

"Ok now all we have to do is get these guys to the next town. Think you can walk that far?" I asked in a slight whisper. He shook his head and I pat the top of his head still covered by his hat. Pulled my grey hoody down further to cover my face just in case an kanjin followed my action. I grabbed a part of the roe and began to drag them all down the hill that led to the village.

I looked back at kanjin an saw he lagging behind. Once these guys were in jail I would have to carry him so he could take a small nap. Sigh this was a long day.

Kankuro pov.

I woke up to the feeling of being dragged. I opened my eyes. The sun blinding me for a moment before they adjusted to the light. Opened my eyes again. An then my head felt a rush of what had happened and the fact that the uchia brat had hit me out. Jezz were they all little devil. I began to look to figure out what was going on. I could tell by the lack of allowed of movement in my arms that I was tied up and that I was moving that I was properly being dragged but what got me surprised was that I was tied t other rest of my team. Shit! Were we all taken hostage. And by a little ankle biter! What were we all falling to! I looked up as far as I could an saw that the mini uchia was dragging us at a slow pace. Probably trying not to wake us all. But if he was in front of us then the boy he was with before must have been somewhere close to him. Ren would defiantly leave that little guy behind. I began to look around more an then I saw a little person walking not too far away from Ren. That must have been the boy. What was his name again? Ren yelled it out but I was a little focused on the similarities of the kid an Well Gaara. The face and the eyes are proof enough that there are connected. But the hair I saw peeking out of his hat gave it all the way. If only I could remember what Ren called him? Kaji? no. kan? No. Kanji? Im pretty sure that was it. The little boy was beginning to slow down an I could see him clearly now. Yea he's just like Gaara though I could tell there was tear stain on his face. He must have been scared at all the fighting. He also must be tired from all the traveling.

I felt bad for the kid but I still needed to get him to the sand village so we could make sure he was what we though who he was. But there was a problem. My eyes trailed up to the little devil knew for sure was actually was Rensuki uchia. The runaway form the infamous sasuke uchia. But I think I can understand why he would leave that guy. Even if it means leaving your only home.

Sigh now I was feeling bad for my capture. It was weird watching these two interact. I guess kanjin looked as Rensuki as an older brother. Sigh

"Ren he's awake!" Great… Kanjin rated me out. An before I knew it I was knocked out again. Gaara was not going to be happy about this one bit. An Temari was going to chew my ear out for allowing these two go. But what am I supposed to do. I was not expecting for an uchia to show up!

Well at least I got some interested things to tell Gaara an Temari though I would still have to suffer their teasing about getting beat up by ankle biters.

Crap!

How do you like it? Now you know who Ren really is a some kankuro getting beat up by a little kid! Any questions post them! An remember to Review! See ya next time!

Little spoiler Tamari's turn! An she falls for the power of Cuteness! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm back and here's the chapter. Once again Review. Thanks to all who had! Chap 3 there you go!

Disclaimer- once again I own nothing but my Oc's.

Ch. 3

I was running away from something. I wasn't sure what it was I was just running. I was so scared. Tears continued to flow down my face as I ran away from whatever was chasing me. When I reached a dead end I jumped over the wall a continued to run. It seemed my pursers didn't stop at all. They just seemed to continue their pursuit on me.

Pounding of feet and smashing of glass followed me everywhere. T echoed off the walls as heard a roar behind me. I knew if it caught me I would surely de this time. I wasn't ready yet! Though now as I thought about it a picture of my mom was there. She always made things better when the monster came. A she always was there when I cried. She was the reason why I was still here. But even now I knew I wouldn't be able to stay.

My body felt heavier as the thought of being able to see my mother again came but then another picture pushed my mother out my mind. It was blurry but the unmistakable glimpse of red a sea foam eyes I knew who it was. Kanjin.

The picture cleared enough for me to see him staring at me. Tears already streaming down his face.

"…" I tried to speak but my voice was lost. I tried to reach out to him but my hand just went past him. Like I was nothing but a ghost. Soon enough his quiet tears turned to outright sobs and he kept on calling to me. Begging me not to leave him. A soon tears were about to come from my eyes due to frustration because no matter what I tried I couldn't reach him.

"I'm not going to leave you Kanjin!" my voice finally worked and he stopped crying to only look at my eyes an say that I was about to let myself die. To let myself be taken from him. I looked back to see the ally way I was just running from to be completely empty except for one figure who stood there. His eyes seemed to glow a monstrous red. Very different from mine for some reason. Fear quaked through my whole being as he took a step towards me. I remain station to where I was. Frozen in fear at what he would do to me. Now that he had me cornered. I took a deep breathe and waited for the monster to take the few steps that kept him from me.

I looked back to where kanjin was only to see him gone. Relief floods me as I knew that he couldn't be touched by him. I stood proud a waited for tis being to take the life I had stolen from him years ago.

He took one last step towards me and then brought out is katana ready to kill. "Bye dad…" I whispered to the monster before the sword was swept by me.

A then I saw light above me. Looked over to see Kanjin sleeping on my legs. An above us was a full moon. Showering it light on us. We had decide that we were both too tired to walk through the night so instead we decided to just rest in an open field on the edge of the forest an desert. I know it was the smartest idea t just fall asleep here and I was paying for it with the nightmares again. I hadn't had that in so long. Not since I first met Kanjin. When the fear of him still finding me was so real. But now the fear just seemed like a distant past.

I reached down to remove Kanjin from my legs. When I did he stood to stretch a bit. Then I gathered all of our belonging a picked a still sleeping Kanjin on my back a headed off into the cold desert of the night. Still trying to shake off the nightmare from many years ago.

Temari pov.

I was walking into the desert. I had received word that Kankuro somehow landed himself in prison. But it was the letter in how he got in prison that caught my interest. He was placed on there by two boys who had claimed he had tried to … to… I don't think I can even say it. I just had to shake my head at how stupid Kankuro could be. When I handed the findings to Gaara he shook his head too. Muttering something about tidal Kankuro and his perverted self.

Anyway it was the letter from Kankuro saying that he probably had found the child that was in question and had contact with him. Though most of the contact was with his traveling "buddy" who he believes to be actually the runaway uchia, Rensuki Uchia! That was just I big shocker though I had to say if it was an uchia who was with this kid then we were in a bit of trouble. Since Rensuki is part of the leaf we were forced to involve them. And that involved Sasuke. The person who had caused Rensuki to run away. Though rumor has it that since Rensuki left he had been turning his life around. An also looking for his missing son. Though I highly doubt he would be able to catch Rensuki on his own seeing as he was put on Certain restrictions an plus the fact that his son let because of him would make him coming back to Sasuke very slim.

Though those chances of him ever getting Rensuki just shot u because of this finding. A now the leaf was involved so was he. It's just a matter of time before when we gain the two that he will demand for his son to be returned to him and we will have to. I just wished we didn't though. No one deserved to be treated the way Sasuke treated his son. An I think Rensuki did the right thing by leaving him behind to live.

Sigh my mind has been busy lately with all the missing child of my idiot brother Gaara and now the finding of another. Putting way to much stress on me. An then there's Kankuro getting locked up. How the hell does his team get beat up by a little kid an then thrown in jail? Sigh, Gaara asked me to go an bail him out in a neighboring village across a small patch of desert.

Waling some distance from the village I saw two figures in the distance. One seemed to be carrying the other on its back while there supplies were in their hand. When they got closer I was able to see they were young boys seeming to be heading to the village. One I saw had on a large hoody while the other I saw had on a het that covered his face. He seemed to uncouonciese to I went to see if they needed help. Maybe they were hurt. Running up to them I saw it was clear that they were defiantly very young. Not even to leave the academy young.

"Hey what's up? Do you need help! Is he hurt!" I yelled running towards them. The one carrying looked up to me and gave me an odd look. Like I was the one out of place. He readjusted the one on his back an turned to me.

"No we are ok. He just got tired an decided to take a nap. It's still early so I let him take one. I'm just carrying him t make it to the sand village faster mam." He replied quickly. Trying to get past me. But I wouldn't let him. There's was something about the kid that seemed off to me. Reaching down to the little one on his back I placed my hand on top of his head.

"Are you sure? This one here shouldn't be in the sun like this. He may have that hat on to protect his face but over exposure to the sun like this may dehidreight hm. He is young so it makes it much easier for that to happen. Why don't I take you to the village there so you two can set up an he can get out of the sun?" I offered him but he just took a step back from me. Effectively removing my hand from the little guys head.

"That's fine we should be alright on our own. You should continue. The village shouldn't be too far from here anyhow. We should be able to make it there quickly." He said in way to much of a hurry. Trying to get me away from them.

I took another step towards them only for him to take a step to the side ready to run away from me. Guess he didn't want to get into a fight here. Understandable.

"Mmmhnnnnn" a noise caught both of our attention as we were in a stare off. The little one on his back started to move a little. Guess the moving and our conversation awoke him.

"Kanjin are you awake?" "Yea why are we in the desert? I thought we were going to do that tomorrow?" the little one said I a half awake tone that made every instinct in me go haywire at the softness on it.

"It is tomorrow silly." The older one placed him on the ground as the one now dubbed Kanjin rubbed his eyes of the sleep in them.

I froze. I just could take it. He was just too cute with how he talked an acted. He was the cutest little kid I have ever seen. An then he raised his head a little to look at me. An there I almost melted at the look he gave me. It was crossed between confusion an innocent curiosity that only a little kid could have. I looked at his eyes an my breathe caught. I froze an only one thought crossed my mind before I sprang forward on the poor boy. "sooo CUTE!~" he had Gaara's eye that was for sure. Just lighter. His face was round like a little child should have an his eyes were so big! I grabbed him up in a big bear hug.

"Ahhhh! Help me Ren! She got me! Ahhhhh!" he cried out to his friend while I gushed all over him. Jut carrying him round singing about how my little nephew was so cute! Kanjin managed to wiggle out of my hold an run behind Ren. Ren just picked him up and began to run towards the village! Great now it will be even easier to find them since they will be there. I ran behind them. Trying to catch up but Ren was too quick an got past the village wall an then continued, disappearing into the village.

Crap!

IL has to find them later. But first thing first I have to go and tell Gaara about his ADORABLE SON!

Gaara pov.

I sensed a weird feeling. I couldn't place it anywhere. It was like a mixture of excitement yet at the same time of a warming that something was coming.

Crashing an people yelling was heard outside my office door. A depictive voice caught my attention. It was Temari's voice. My office door broke open an I mean it broke. The wood splintered and the hinges began to come apart. But Temari didn't seem to notice the door as she continued her onslaught towards me.

"Temari what are doing here? I thought you were going to go an bail Kankuro out of jail!" I called to her but she just shook her head at me an continued on me

"Screw Kankuro he'll live but you I have to tell you something." She said in a dangerous voice. I sick grin plastered to her face. I backed away for a moment not sure what she was going to do now.

"y-yes?" I stuttered at her crazy face as she made her way towards me. She stopped half though an lowered her head so that most of her hair was covering her face. I let my guard down a bit when I saw that she was starting to shake a little. I thought she was about to cry. That was my bad to assume that of her. She shot up an jumped on me. An I being the idiot I was let her catch me by surprise.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I was not expecting that. I gave her a questioning look that she just turned and giggled at.

"That is defiantly where he got!" ok really confused about what she was talking about. When she turned back at me she kind of explained what was going on. In her own well fan girl way. What was up with her today?

"He is so cute and he looks just like you! An you should see how he acts! AHHH! I could just eat him up! He is my favorite nephew ever!" once she said that I had a good idea of who she was referring to.

"Wait you've seen him?" she just shook her head an continued to blabber about how adorable he was. I sat there for a moment not sure what to do. She mentioned them being in the village somewhere but she didn't k now where cause this boy named Ren apparently ran away when she tried to hug him. Understandable. The thought of actually having a son was exciting though a little scary an then there's the fact that he had been with another boy. An not just another one but the son of Sasuke Uchia. That in its self was dangerous. But the fact they were both so close made me want to go out and try to find them. Though with both Kankuro an Temari's appearance they would be wary of any one from here coming up to them. So the best approach would to be to go an find them when they were least expecting.

"Temari." My stern voice broke through her rambling about her adorable nephew. She looked at me expecting what I was going to order.

"Send a guard to go an watch over them both. An when its night time come an notify me f their findings. Understood?" she shook her yes and left to do what I have asked for. Turning back to my windows I began to wonder what he would be like an if it was true he was just like me.

Kankuro pov.

I've been in here for a few days now. Along with my team. I sent a letter to them. It should have reached Gaara by now. And he should have already sent someone to come an bail us out. Right? He wouldn't have left us to rot in here, rght? He wouldn't forget right? I mean I sent him the letter about the boys. That had to count for something, right? He would forget about me, Right? RIGHT? Hello? Hello?

You two better have not forgotten!

So how did you like it? I know that Temari is acting OC but she's the doting aunt. She loves Kanjin no matter what. Oh anyhow did you like the dream Ren had. Gives you a bit of insight in his relationship with Sasuke and a bit of foreshadowing with Temari! Review

Spoiler Face to Face with Gaara next time. Just see Gaara being an idiot. An Sasuke makes an apearence! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I'm back already! Here is the next chap. Filled with humor an well I guess love… thanks to all who review an no questions are stupid. I hope that this chap explains a lot of those questions you may have her it is! Enjoy

Disclaimer- I own nothing. 

These things are tiring!

Kanjin pov.

We were walking towards the dessert again. This time I was on my own two feet while Ren walked beside me. Ever since we made contact with that lady on the other side of the village he has been on the frits. I think if you compared him to a pit bull then you wouldn't have been able to tell the difference.

"Ren relax already. If you keep this tense air around you you'll more than just attention. They might start to think you are a spy trying to bomb the place." I told him but he just ignored me. I swiveled my head around to see a few of the villagers look at us n disapproval. When I looked at them i gave them a small smile and waved. They just ignored my attempt a walked away in a hurry when Ren threw them a glance. More like a death glare. He still was happy about the "attack". The lady was just giving me a hug. He was probably over reacting.

He said I was to grab a container and fill it with sand when we reached a certain point in the dessert and then I would have to use that sand to practice. I didn't like the idea of just coming here and immediately leaving. I was tired from before and wanted to stop a rest for a bit but no he wanted to immediately gather supplies and leave. Sigh he said we would separate for a bit an at sundown we would head out at the east gate.

I grudgly agreed. I had to go an find a container I could carry my sand in any how an plus being around one person too long was starting to get on my nerves. Especially a person who could scare the great but away with just his mood! Damn Ren and his mood swings!

When we separated I pulled my hat down as far as it could go an walked by some shops. Looking for something that could have been of some assistance but no nothing. Half an hour later I had this weird feeling that someone was following me. I ducked by a few people and began to hide n random stores, trying to ditch the feeling but nothing. Then I tried to find Ren in the crowd but he was nowhere to be seen. Hats when I began to panic. I was alone and there was a person chasing after me. I still ran across the street and then I turned into an ally way an began to run over random objects. On my way tipping over boxes an anything else that was in my way. The pounding of feet behind me. Catching up to me.

When I turned my head back in front of me I saw a wall blocking my path. I didn't know what to do now. I just kept on running. There was no way I could possibly jump over it! Yet I kept on running to afraid to stop. When I reared the wall I shut my eyes as hard as I could an willed my body up. Soon enough I felt something grainy around my feet and ankles. I was lifted up above the wall effortlessly though when I was in the air the sand soundly dispirited an I was left in midair.

"Ah come on!" I yelled to myself. I fell head first into a pile of sand.

"Ouch I think that hurt." I shook my head to free it of the sand that was on my head. When I heard cussing on the other side of the wall I decided that it was time for me to leave. I ran down towards the other side of the ally way. The light probing out as I looked ahead to see a figure blocking the exit.

It was too late to stop a go another way. Ran straight into the figure. My head hitting a hard chest while my body was suspended in midair for a moment before crashing down on the person that had been the unfortunate to be my heads next object to hit.

"Oaf." The stranger said as we both fell.

THUD!

THUD!

I opened my closed eyes as I sat up on the thing that broke my fall. I winced a little as I moved my head a bit. I turned my attention at the person who had broken my fall. It was a man who wore a white robe and had red hair. He had his eyes closed as he tried to move his legs but was not able to because well was sitting on them.

Better move.

I moved off the man and sat up beside him. I heard whispers around me about how a child managed to just butt head the Kazak. Umm wasn't it an accident.

"Sorry Mister. I didn't see you there." I apologized an got up to get his hat that bore the Sand village symbol. When I reached him again the man had already sat up. He was looking at me in a weird way. Like the women in the desert. I handed him his hat as he stood up. He was pretty big. Wonder how I managed to knock him down. Then again I have the bump to prove I did. He stood over me looking like he was sizing me up. I took a step back an bowed at him pulling my hat further down to cover my face once again.

"I'm sorry sir. IL be going. Have a nice day!" when I said all of that I ran towards the east gate. Hoping that Ren wouldn't mind going a bit early.

Kankuro pov.

If you looked mad up in the dictionary right now, you would see my face. I can't believe it! Gaara an Temari forgot me. How could they forget their own brother! They left me in there to rot! My team was dragging behind me. All tired with all the fighting they had to do with the watch guard. We had to prove our innocnce sense well I was charged with attempt to kidnap an well in their words being a pedophile!

And it was all thanks to those snot nose brats! I swear when I see them again I'm not going to talk. No! IL just pick them both up an take them to Gaara and then throttle them both! I don't care if they want to come or not. Mister nice guy has left the building!

As I continued my fantasy on how I was going to kill the two we reared the east gate. An then I saw IT! IT was standing by the gates post. Apparently resting his eyes. Then a smaller figure approached it. It was the ankle biter! He seemed to be in a fright and for a moment I thought they had seen me. As I made my way closer to the two I overheard there conversation.

"Ren! You wouldn't believe it! I was able to manipulate the sand an nothing bad happened. Well except that I fell on my face." Kanjin added the end.

"Why did you have to control your sand?" Ren asked Kanjin. I came closer and began to set my trap.

"Oh well there was someone chasing me and I had to get over a huge wall! The sand helped me!" I could tell by Ren's posture that he didn't like the fact someone had gone and tried to catch Kanjin. If I had to take a guess then it would have to be one of the guards that Gaara sent out.

"I think it's time to go. We'll just have to carry some sand in a bag till we get better situated." Ren said in a no argue tone. I had to make my move now or they would leave the village! And they still needed to pay for what they did to me and my team.

We all dashed at the two. My team was a immediately taken out but I was left. I grabbed the closest thing person to me and lucky me it just happened to be Kanjin! Ren's face at the moment he realized that I won and he lost will be forever in my mind as the sweetest feeling ever! Though my moment of triumph didn't last long as he opened his mouth.

"HELP! THERES SOMEONE PEDOPHILE TRYING TO KIDNAP MY LITTLE BROTHER! HELP!" and with n seconds about half of the villages guards had come and tried to take me to the ground. But I jumped over all of them an continued on. Then Kanjin decided to join the fun.

"HELP ME! PLEASE HELP! HE GOT ME! HE GOT ME!" Kanjin must have had a small amount of real fear in him if he was able to work up the sobs an a steady stream of tears coming from his eyes. An his fighting against me was really just trying to just get out of my grip. Not cause any harm to me.

"REN! REN! PLEASE COME BACK! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Kanjin's cries were more like turning into desperate pleads an I began to guess that the fear I originally thought was fake was actually real. His sobs became rougher as his thought began to become raw. His eyes were red an puffy as even more tears streamed down. I stopped my running when I reached the outside door of the house I shared with Temari an Gaara. His tears never slowing and his attempts at getting away just becoming weaker as his energy was beginning to fade. An that's when I realized that with in his eyes was real fear. He was scared of what I wanted with him he was afraid of why I had taken him away from his only protector. He was just a frighten child and right now I was the center of his fear.

And it didn't feel good to be that. I opened the door of the house and then closed the door quietly. I placed the kid on the couch in the living room an just let him sit there a while and calm down. When his sobs finally began to slow to mere whimpers. I reached up and put my hand on his head. Patting it. I stiffened at first but them relaxed.

"He there Kanjin. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just really want you to meet someone. He is a lot like you an well I think you an him can become real good friends." I whispered to him. He just looked at my wearily. Not sure if he could trust my word or not. I gave him a sheepish smile an shrugged my shoulders.

Kanjin sat there a while scrusizing my face and then he pulled off his hat. His bright red hair sprang up in all different directions. It was an exact replica of Gaara's but it was longer and more crazed in the spiky area. He gave me a small smile an reached his hand out towards me. I resumed he wanted me to shake it so I grabbed it gently and he gave me a little shake.

"My name is Kanjin. What's yours?" he said a bit sheepishly. My smile became even larger at his way of introducing himself to me.

"Kankuro no Sabaku. I hope you stay a bit more in my village." He gave me a sheepish smile again and we stood there for a bit. Looking at each other. I was about to reach out to him and wipe the rest of his tears away. When the door slammed open and Temari marched in. my hand caught in md air as she came up to the couch with a "what-the-hell-have-you-been-up-to-face". Then she saw the kids form an her face went to piss to piss as all hell.

"Kankuro this better not be what it looked like. I heard some strange things but honestly what the hell?"

She continued on to her rampage as the kid looked up to Temari and he backed away. Taking a few steps away from the two of us. Great the kid was getting scared again. Letting my hand drop I called Temari's attention to explain what was going on.

"Temari, this here is Kanjin and he will be meeting Gaara when he comes home. Gaara are going to be good friends. Don't you think?" I asked her. She catching on to my idea nodded her head. Understanding now that the rumors were half true about me kidnaping a child. And ass soon as she saw the kid without his hat on her immediately understood who this is. No need for introductions. Though when her serious expression gave way a new one I have never seen before came.

A smile spread pretty quickly an Kanjin backed away from her. He seemed to know what that look meant. I watched interested as he continued to back away fom my sister. An then Temari attacked. I think.

Within moments Knajin was in a death hug of Temari's and e wasn't gong anywhere soon.

"SOOOO CUTE!" "AHHHHHHHH" I hope that Gaara comes back soon

Sasuke pov.

It's been 5 years since he ran away from me. An it's been 5 years since I started my search to bring him back home. I know that I messed up with hm. I always mess up. But it didn't change the fact that I loved my son. He was the only thing I really had left in this world.

I know what I did to him was horrible. I had raised a hand to my own child when he was completly innocent. I left him alone when his mother passed. I left him to fend for himself when he was only so young and added my own troubles to his already heavier shoulder. I was a sorry excuse of a father an even worse of a husband but I really cleaned myself up.

After realizing that he had ran away I really looked at myself an realized that I was just a shadow of who I was supposed to be. I had to family. I let a huge part of that family die an I had let the other half tear itself away from the family. Then I realized that it was never even a family. It was just a house filled with two loving souls an one demon who refused to look at what he had. I wasn't human anymore.

But I wanted to be. I wanted to be human again. I wanted to love my only child. I wanted him back at home. I wanted it the way it was supposed to be. Where I would help train my son and watch him grow. I know that I loved him with every bit of my heart.

But I couldn't have t that way. Not now. Not after what I did to him. He ran away from the village and he was only 5. I heard from people that his skill show was way past his age. He was strong beyond his years. An every one noticed it but me. He was truly a genius. Yet I blind to all the accomplishments he made while here.

But not anymore. I see how lucky I truly am to have a son who is so strong and so smart. I go on frequent searches for him. And any time there may be a lead I go. I've come close to him many times. Though he always seemed to slip through everyone's gaze. Though he does seem to settle missions faster than any ninja originally sent out. And he already seemed to have gained a high level sharington. I was so proud that my own son got so far on his own. Then I got some interesting information. It would seem that Gaara may have a young child of his own. And that the child has been traveling with a very interesting figure. A child a little older than him. With the power over flames and skills that surpass an Jounnin.

I had a hunch that the figure may have been Rensuki but my hunch was proved when a report was sent to Naruto telling him that Rensuki was seen with the child.

When I went to confront naruto he was very resistant on letting me go but I refused to take no as an answer. He wanted to bring Rensuki back home to but he thought that him seeing me after so many years may cause him to snap an react badly but I promised him that I would take care of it. He was my son and I wanted him home. An plus I really needed to talk to him.

Naruto agreed to let me go to suna and see if Rensuki was there. I packed my things and started to head out. A team sent with me. It didn't mean anything to me. I just knew that my son was in a certain area I could easily reach out to an he was going to be kept there by Suna.

I was finally about to get him back! An then we can be a family again and he won't have to keep looking over his shoulder running. All I had to do was reach him an just try an apologize for what I did.

So how was this chapter? Sorry for any typos. I'm really bad at those. *shrugs* this one is a bit longer than usual so I hope you like that. Ummm well here is. Give me your feedback on it.

Next chap Sasuke catches a glimpse an Ren! Gaara an Kanjin meet! What will happen?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey im back. M just going to let you go on the story sorry for any typos! K Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own nothing! Just my oc's.

Ren pov

"Kanjin!" I yelled ainto the nght sky as I continued to run around this damn village. I have been doing this for an hour and I still can't find a trace on Kanjin or the ass who took him!

To say I was pissed was an understatement. I continued to run around searching for any signs that they went through that area but I kept on oncoming up short. Turning into random alley ways a running up and down neighborhoods I continued to search.

"AHHHHH!" that was Kanjin! That was his scream! I ran towards the sound when I came up to a pretty large house. Looking through the window I saw the lady for the desert hugging Kanjin tightly. And Kanjin trying to get out of her hold. An in the back ground I saw the cat guy standing. Laughing at it all. I stopped my advance at the house to look at the situation a bit more. Though it may have been a rough start with this village I think I'm starting to see something in the female and the guy I hadn't noticed before. They both seem to have some kind of connection to Kanjin. The guy seemed to have the same kind of shape face as kanjin and the girl had a lot of love for someone she just met a day ago.

It finally clicked together for me. This was knajin's family. Though it seemed a little messed up they had to have some kind of strong connection to kanjin. An though kanjin was acting like he didn't like these two around him much I could tell he was warming up to them pretty quickly and that he must have by now realized that by now the connection he felt these people. An even if he didn't he must have felt a lot happier to be with people who could watch over him like a parent. Something I can never give him. The love of blood.

I and he have been together for a long time but even now I see that he was better off with these people then he was with me. I am always on the road. Running from my own nightmare. He was just some kid I picked up on my travels. I began to walk away from the house when I took one last look back through the window and saw that the cat guy was staring at me. His body tensed already. I just turned back around and continued walking. Trying to ignore the stare he still had on me.

I jumped through the darkness. Leaving only a trail of small drop lets of water behind me in midair. Only for them to disappear as quickly as they were seen. I headed towards the desert. Not wanting to wait another moment in this damned village.

Kankuro pov.

We were all siting in the living room. Waiting for gaara to come home from his duties. As we sat Temari refused to let go of the poor boy. Always hugging him and practically trying to squeeze him to death. But I had to admit that the kid was cute. Defiantly my favorite nephew ever!

We were all talking about what Kanjin has been up to an I have to say I think he an Ren have been doing a lot more than I ever did when I was there age. We also learned that Kanjin was able to control sand. Not well but still. That is why he and Ren are here. To gather up some kind of information to see if he could get any help but when they kept on getting into fights with random people they decided to leave. It would seem that the moment I came along wasn't too early after all. They were about to leave.

Thank goodness I did. When we were gathering up an on story telling I felt a certain presence that knew would cause trouble for us if kanjin saw him. I and he locked our gazes together. My body readying to defend if he so much as made a threatening move. But he turned around and continued on. But his eyes held a certain emotion in them that made my heart clenched at just looking at them. A then he was gone. Into the night of a dark abyss.

Gaara pov.

Since the incident I haven't been able to stop thinking. If that kid really was him then that means I just met my own son but if it wasn't that mean I have been under alt of stress or I was just finally losing it …again.

The way I met him just had to be a surprise of all hell didn't it! Kami has one sense of humor doesn't he?

As I walked down the front steps of the Kazekage tower when I saw a familiar figure at the bottom. The sun was setting so their face was half shadowed but I still could tell by that spiky hair in the back of their head. As I approached Sasuke Uchia I raised my self to my full height. Not wanting to make any kind of scene outside of a heavily guarded place. Though it would seem he had other intentions then me.

"Hear that you have a son Gaara." He started the conversation I just kept walking past him. Knowing where he would go with this. "Also hear he's traveling with Rensuki." I knew it. He wanted me to just hand over Rensuki over to him but him if he thought I was a push over then he was sourly mistaken. He lost his chance at being father and he sent going to mess up mine!

"What do you want Uchia?" I asked rudely. He stood up straight as well. His leaf ninja uniform becoming a little less wrikled as he too stretched to his full height. He and I about the same height.

"Where's Rensuki?" "I don't know. We haven't even really found mine yet." I said with a bit of smugness. There was no way I was giving him any of the information I have!

"You're laying Gaara. You know more than you're letting on." Sasuke said looking straight into my eyes. I just shrugged and continued towards my home. Letting my mind wonder back to my son. What his voice sounded like? If he really looked like me? What he was like? All of it. I was getting excited at the idea now of being a father. Though I wouldn't let anyone to side of my chosen few know how happy I was at the very idea. In the back of my mind I wonder if this is how Sasuke felt when he found out about his son. Then I remembered what he did a shrugged off the feeling that he actually had feelings. He was Sasuke. He didn't have feelings. An only thought was furthering his own goals.

I wouldn't let that happen to my son though. Kanjin. That was his name. Kanjin, my son.

Sasuke pov.

After watching Gaara leave I felt a certain amount of irritation at how no one was really sure if Rensuki was even still in the Sand village. An I wouldn't be surprised if Rensuki just left the second he caught wind of something going on. He was smart like that.

An I was torn between hating that quality about him or feel proud of how he was such a good ninja. He was smart an very cunning. He always seemed to keep a step ahead of everyone. And it still surprised me how I could even have been ignorant to something like this. An then there was the thought of the kid that every said was Gaara's. He had apparently taken him along his travels. I won't even go into how wrong that seemed. Gaara having a kid. But well I guess everyone who isn't staring has a right to have kids.

I was proof of that. As I continued to walk down to the hotel I was staying at I heard rushing foot sets. I was expecting to see a running call man but instead I saw a small figure running towards me. Not on the ground but the top of the buildings. Gracefully landing and continuing through the night. I watched as the person kept running right towards me but instead of becoming defensive I just stood there. Sort of in a trace as a weird feeling washed over me. Something told me not to take my eyes off this person. I wondered why I had this feeling but within a few seconds I knew why. The light past above me shown on the kids face as they went past me. The face was a copy of mine. When he pasted me stood there not sure what exactly what to do. I just saw rensuki just run past me and he didn't even seem to notice that was there.

Snapping out of my daze I sprinted off in the direction of where I saw Rensuki run off to. A small spark of panic running through my body. I didn't know what I was going to do when I caught up to him. How was I going to get him to come home? An if he would ever forgive me. I didn't want to lose him again but at the same time I was scared to face him. But even with all these doubts I continued forward. Looking for my son.

He was coming home. And I will talk to him. I need to. Just so he doesn't have to live this kind of life. He deserved better. An if it was the last thing I will get him to come home where it was safe.

So how was this? I know it was shorter an well it came out kind of later then usual. Sorry but I got side tracked on a few things. I promise to try and get this out sooner. 

Sneak peek

Gaara meets Kanjin 

Sasuke catches Ren

Ren runs away from Suna

Kanjin runs after Ren an away from Gaara an suna!

See ya next time oh an REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! I know I know I haven't been around for a while and I am trying to keep up but school is such a drag. (Shikumaru) but you know here is the next chapter hope you like it and please remember to review.

Disclaimer-I own nothing!Except my oc!

Kanjin

We all sat on the couch. The woman refusing to let me go. Though I didn't really mind it. The only time I got to be held like this is when me and Ren are on our "vacations" and just sit in the middle of the night and look up at the sky together. I really like it when we get to do that.

Speaking of which, where is Ren? I haven't heard or seen him and I know he must be looking for me. I turned my attention back to the cat guy. He stood ridged. His face stiff and his whole body like a statue. His eyes fixed on the window. Turned my gaze and saw a very familiar shadow standing just a few feet away from the window. Ren! But he didn't seem to be really there. Like he was thinking really deep about something. And he did the one thing I thought he would never do. He turned his back on me. And walked away from the building.

When I could no longer see him I turned my attention back to the guy and girl. The girl seemed to be unaware of the sudden appearance and disappearance of someone. While the guy's whole body seemed to just speak of relief. He was happy that Ren left. He was happy that I lost my family! A sudden loathing flowed not my body as I began to glare at him. I thought he was my friend!

But he's happy I don't have Ren anymore! I want out of the house! I don't want to be with them anymore! I have to find Ren and follow him! He is all the family I have!

I began to wiggle myself free from the girls hold and I fell onto the floor with a low thump. And the girl gave a small "hmpf", while the guy just stared at me. Seeing what I was going to do. Ha! Wouldn't he like to know? I began to get up and look around the room. Looking for the exit and when I spotted the door I began to walk towards it. That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder halting my forward to the exit.

"Where are you going there buddy?" Didn't bother turning around to face him. I just shook his hand off me. Letting my red bangs fall over my eyes I started for the door again. This time not letting anything really stops me.

"I have to go and find Ren now. He should be worrying about me now. I'm sorry but I can't stay and wait anymore for your brother to come. "I tried to be as numb about the situation. But soon found that I just needed to just get away from this whole place as fast as I could and without even really thinking about it I slammed the door open and sprinted out. I ran as fast as I could towards the direction I saw Ren go in and as I ran I was caught by the arm. I looked back to see what it was that had me hooked. I saw a large hand holding my sleeve in its grip. I looked up to see sea foam eyes looking at me. The man was tall and had red hair. I looked at him a little more and realized that it was the man from before in the ally.

I tried to yank my sleeve away from him but his grip didn't break. I continued to try and get away while the man just looked down at me.

"Let me go!" I began to scream at him and that gained the attention of some of the villagers. He let me go and I spun around to continue running. Never looking back.

Ren

I continued running till I was on the outskirts of the village. I had to stop for air and that's when I noticed that something was off. I turned around and I felt a familiar chakra pattern and I latterly froze. I couldn't move. He was here and he was coming really quickly towards me.

I was about to continue running when I felt a weight on my back and then I was on the ground. Sand flying up and a smell yelp escaped my mouth as I began to struggle in his grip. I was turned around and I got a better look at the man. He had the identical eyes as mine and his hair was just a shorter version of mine. We looked berry much the same except knew I didn't have blood on my hands.

I closed my eyes and began to struggle more to get away from him.

"Rensuki stop it." He ordered me to stop but I wouldn't stop fighting him yet. I continued to struggle and I finally got free when I lifted my leg up and struck him in the gut.

"Ouch! Rensuki stop it this instant!" I crawled away from him and got back up as quickly as I could. I faced him for the first time in years and I have to say that not much had changed for him. The only thing that was different was that his hair was a little grayer and his eyes had bags under them. I stood there not sure weather if I should try to make a run for it or if I should just try and fight him and see where that would get me. Properly not that far. I turned around and was about to try and get away again but I was picked up into midair by my left leg. He was holding me up with one arm and I couldn't really get out of the position he put me in.

"Rensuki, stop this. We need to talk." I could tell he wasn't going to let go me anytime soon but just being near him was enough for me to just began to cry like a little kid again. But I refused to let the stinging behind my eyes flow over. I began to struggle again. And then I heard him let out a sigh.

"Rensuki please just let me talk to you. You're my son you and it's my job to protect you. So please just stop all of this." I heard his plead and I stopped all my movements for a moment to let all of words to sink in. And when he finally put me down I let the words vie thought since I left him slip out. And then a stinging feeling across my face.

Sasuke

"You're a murderer not a father." The second those words fell from his lips my mind snapped and I stroke him. I didn't even know I did it until I felt a stinging in my hand and a nasty red mark on his face. A bruise already forming in the shape of a hand print. My hand print. I gasped silently at my own actions.

Rensuki just shook his head as he began to turn away from me again. "Nothing has changed. You are still the same. It's just this time I won't be there."

And just like that he was gone, again. I slid down to the ground as I thought about what had just happened. I thought I was different but I was only with him for 5 minutes and I managed to do everything wrong again.

I grabbed my head. Digging my fingers through my hair. I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that I wanted him back. If not as my son then as least for him to be in the village. Where he could be somewhere safe and where I could watch over him. If not as his father then as some kind of adult. Though it seemed I may not be ready for not even that.

So how was it? Did you like it? Some big drama over here! Ah well so next chap will be the following

Ren and kanjin meeting. 

Sasuke meeting with naruto

Naruto kid meets ren and kanjin


End file.
